Conventionally, electronic component mounting apparatuses for mounting an electronic component such as a semiconductor chip onto a substrate have been widely known. With such a mounting apparatus, an electronic component is bonded to a substrate via a connecting member. A load applied to the electronic component at this time is determined depending on a material of the connecting member, a type of the semiconductor chip, and the like. For example, if the connecting member is a paste-like adhesive agent, the load to be applied is a relatively low bonding load (low load) from about 0.1 N to 50 N. If the connecting member is an anisotropically conductive sheet, a solder bump, or the like, the load to be applied is a relatively high bonding load (high load) from about 10 N to 500 N. Further, the bonding load may vary depending on progress of a mounting process. In some cases, for example, when an electronic component is bonded to a substrate, temporary mounting is performed by applying a low load to the electronic component in an early step of the bonding, and then real mounting is performed by applying a high load to the electronic component. As described above, a range of the load required for bonding is vast.
Therefore, a bonding apparatus capable of switching a bonding load has conventionally been proposed. For example, PTL 1 discloses an apparatus including first pressing force application means that presses a bonding block for applying a high load and second pressing force application means for applying a low load, wherein a bond tool is fixed to the bonding block when a high load is applied, and the bond tool is not fixed to the bonding block when a low load is applied.
Further, PTL 2 discloses an apparatus including first pressurization means for applying a low load and second pressurization means for applying a high load, wherein the first pressurization means is configured to move together with a bonding head, and the second pressurization means is positioned above a bonding stage separately from the bonding head. The apparatus according to PTL 2 further includes pressurizing source switch means that transmits a pressurizing force applied from the first pressurization means to the bonding tool during low load control, and that does not transmit a pressurizing force applied from the first pressurization means to the bonding tool during high load control.